roblox_racing_ultrafandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV
}} 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV is a hypercar. Start Rating: (A315), (A318) Max Rating: (A393), (S399) Information Since its U.S. debut in the 2012 model year, the Aventador has steadily seen the introduction of new and special models. For example, in 2013 came the introduction of the Aventador Roadster, and in 2014 came the release of the 50 Anniversario special edition. Now as we roll into the 2015 model year, Lamborghini has released yet another special Aventador: the Superveloce. Like all Superveloce models prior to it, this special Aventador is nearly a race car, as Lambo focused on dropping its weight and retuning its V-12 powerplant to crank out a few extra horses. Additionally, the Aventador Superveloce receives revised aerodynamics to increase its downforce and efficiency significantly. The only glaring issue is its super-high price tag. Is the 2015 Aventador Superveloce worth the extra scratch? Exterior The first task at hand with any SV model is to drop the weight, and the Aventador SV is a full 110 pounds lighter than the base model. This weight loss is thanks to carbon-fiber door panels, rear wing, and fixed air intakes. Additionally, the rocker panels and fenders are crafted in SMC superlight. These lightweight components, combined with other weight-reduction measures inside the cabin, help drop the Avetandor SV’s curb weight to just 3,362 pounds. As if the Aventador isn’t wild-looking enough in its own right, the Superveloce (SV) takes that insanity and cranks it to 11. Lamborghini bumped the model’s aerodynamic efficiency by 150 percent and increased downforce by 170 percent over the base model. These increases are thanks to a pair of revised front wings up front, a revised carbon-fiber rear diffuser, and a massive rear spoiler. The exterior modifications include a mesh rear grille that allows heat to easily flow from that hard-working V-12 powerplant, and a set of 20- and 21-inch lightweight matte-black wheels on the front and rear, respectively. The Aventador SV makes a bad-ass car even better without going totally overboard with design. Additionally, to lose an extra 110 in the process of bumping the downforce requires a ton of engineering and creativity, so my hat goes off to the engineers and designers at Lambo for pulling this off. Interior On the inside, the Aventador SV gets a nice upgrade too. The first thing is that the carbon-fiber monocoque is more visible in this model than it is in the base Aventador, as you can see it on the center tunnel and the side sills. This may not necessarily help with reducing weight, but it does help match the cabin of the SV to its amazing performance. What does help drop some weight from the cabin are the carbon-fiber seat shells that are wrapped in Alcantara with Y-shaped leather inserts. Additionally, Lambo rolled out a new material that it calls “Carbon Skin.” This material, which is used for the headliner and on various other parts of the cabin, is a form of carbon fiber that is soft to the touch, but also durable. The driver is greeted by an exclusive instrument cluster in the SV. This unit is dominated by yellow, and features a blue shift indicator and a G-force meter. The Aventador SV shown in Geneva features a stunning black-and-red interior theme, but there are five other color combos to choose from. Buyers who need more customization can commission the Ad Personam program to create a bespoke cabin. Drivetrain Under the hood of the Aventador SV is the same 6.5-liter V-12 engine that we all know and love, but in this lightweight beast it produces 740 horsepower at 8,400 rpm and 509 pound-feet of torque at 5,500 rpm. That’s 39 horsepower higher than the base Aventador, while the torque remains unchanged. The power routes through a seven-speed, ISR automated-manual transmission and heads out to all four wheels via Lambo’s permanent all-wheel-drive system. The power bump combined with the weight loss helps drop the 0-to-62-mph sprint time to 2.8 seconds – 0.1 seconds quicker than the base model – while its top speed remains consistent at more than 217 mph. As always, speed isn’t all that Lamborghini is known for, as all of its cars are also notorious for all that awesome sound that flows from the exhaust pipes. In the Aventador SV, this noise is enhanced by a revised exhaust system with reduced backpressure. The Aventador SV has three driver settings. The “Strada” setting is best for on-road daily driving, “Sport” livens the transmission, engine, suspension, and steering up a little, while “Corsa” is a track-only setting that turns down all of the fun-killing nannies and gives you the most connected experience. Gallery 2015 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV.jpg ---- Category:Cars Category:Real Cars Category:Lamborghini Cars Category:2015 Cars Category:2010-2019 Cars Category:2015 Lamborghini Category:2010-2019 Lamborghini Category:Car Templates Category:700 To 799 HP Category:1980 Or Later Category:21st Century Category:Over 200 MPH Category:Hypercars Category:A Class Cars Category:2016 Game Debuts Category:S Class Cars Category:21st Century Cars